


He'd better not come back

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians
Genre: Gen, If you make Eve Baird cry there will be hell to pay, Spoilers for Season 04 Episode 06: And the Graves of Time, This means you Flynn Carsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: ‘I’m gonna kill him,’ Jake said flatly after Eve had left the room to ‘go to the bathroom’.





	He'd better not come back

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's my second fic in thirty minutes but hey. I'm binging the last three episodes and I need catharsis so sue me.

‘I’m gonna kill him,’ Jake said flatly after Eve had left the room to ‘go to the bathroom’. ‘I’m... honestly, if he shows his face in here again, I’m gonna kill him.’

He had expected a protest from Cassandra at least, but she merely nodded. Tight-lipped and pale-faced, she looked from the hallway where Baird had disappeared back to him and she nodded. ‘No problem with that,’ she said in a voice hard as steel before she took off into the direction of the bathroom as well.

Ezekiel was quiet for a little longer, staring into the hallway with an expression on his face Jake had never seen before. He had seen Ezekiel look smug, scared, sad, and everything in between. But he had never seen Ezekiel look as cold with fury as he did now.

Then Ezekiel turned back to Jake and nodded as well, the iciness in his eyes a nice contrast with the fire that was soaring inside Jake. ‘As long as you let me do the clean up.’


End file.
